


Obsessed

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obito couldn't help it. He stalked Kakashi.





	Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a really long time and english is not my mother language so I'm sorry if it's bad.

Obito couldn't help it.

He stalked Kakashi.

It was an obsession which started out with simple curiosity on how the other had been doing after everything happened.

If his memory was right, it all started sometime after Kakashi had killed her. His first best-friend, his first-love which chose to die. Sometime after Madara, his ancestor, his savior passed away officially giving him a name, an fake identity that he would use until the true one was brought back.  
Obito had lots of work to do since then so he had little time to do other things with so many things on his plate, being the leader of a secret organization had it's disadvantages. Yet, he would always find time to visit Kakashi. Time to feed his little secret.

Like he was going to do right now after a long week of preparations and trying to find new members.  
With a quick Kamui-swirl and a spinning crimson eye, he was in the Memorial stone.

Kakashi was there.  
Talking to the stone, to Obito's younger self, telling him about how his day had been like he always did, and Obito heard all of it. 

He felt happy seeing, knowing that Kakashi hadn't forgotten about them, about him, but he'd feel angry as well with the world more and more. Kakashi wasn't like this. He was never like this. It angered him. He expected the cold ninja, the cold kid who didn't care about anyone. He expected that the first time he visited him, yet he got the opposite. It was almost surreal. It didn't feel real.

The copy-nin was dressed in his Anbu suit as always since he had joined the organization, and Obito didn't approve of it. He knew how dangerous the missions could get, he followed Kakashi through some the past few years and he still did now. The Konoha ninja would sometimes pass out from chakra exhaustion, bleedind and aching, but he'd still complete his task with a blue lightning strike, chakra flowing deep inside his veins with pure power. He had always been talented, but he'd seen how bad Kakashi would get. He knew the other was strong, but he'd still get a troubled feeling.

So Obito would keep close. Kakashi wasn't allowed to die, he couldn't. Obito wouldn't let him. 

Obito didn't blame Kakashi anymore, after all it was the world that was at wrong. Kakashi needed to live so he could see the world change.

"I really miss you guys..." he heard the silver-haired ninja say, in a soft throaty whisper.

So unlike the ninja his younger-self was used to know. So unlike the Kakashi he'd seen during his missions. Obito felt those words hurt him, but things couldn't have been different. He was going to turn the world into a better place, and one day, one day Kakashi would thank him. Everyone would. They would realize how cruel the world is and change it all with him and just that simple thought excited him for a bright future with colorful dreams and...

"Well, I need to be going now, Obito." Kakashi said, turning around then, walking back to the village, interrupting Obito's thoughts. He probably had another mission assigned to him. Obito would follow him.

Kakashi waved his hand as he walked, and Obito waved back as he followed the other quietly behind in the shadows.

Maybe Kakashi really does have an obsession like he does. They passed way too much time visiting each other and they were aware of that, but they wouldn't let go no matter how much it hurt. 

He couldn't help it and neither could Kakashi.


End file.
